


You are mine and I am yours

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (I tired), Blowjobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Have fun you sinners, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Yuuri, Riding, Smut, Top Victor, Yuuri is really thirsty for Viktor, he's a cinnamon roll no more, he's now a sinnamon roll, idk what else to tag this as, it's pretty much filth, set right after the 6th episode, that's my aesthetic, viktor wears black panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: “I want my reward, Viktor,” Yuuri purrs, “I want you to fuck me.”Yuuri wants everyone to know who Viktor truly belongs to. He wants to be hated as the man who took Viktor from the whole world.Or,What is it that really flipped Yuuri's switch during the China Cup?(A self indulgent fic that explores Yuuri's sinnamon roll side)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! So, in this fic I tried writing power bottom! Yuuri but idk if I succeeded because I've never written a power bottom character before ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyway, I hope you like! Enjoy, you filthy sinners ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

****“The time to seduce me by picturing pork cutlet bowls and women during your skate is over,” Viktor says while engulfing Yuuri’s fist with his own hand in an attempt to soothe him. He has seen Yuuri grow beyond himself, and it swells his heart with pride. “You can fight with your own personal charm. You can envision it just fine, can’t you?”

Viktor’s finger caresses Yuuri’s hand before Yuuri intertwines their fingers together. It’s so sudden that Viktor doesn’t even have time to form a proper thought before Yuuri is breathing the same air as him, resting his forehead against Viktor’s. Their noses graze and the skin to skin contact leaves Viktor breathless in a way it never has before. Yuuri has touched him many times but this feels desperate, forceful, _selfish_. Viktor feels he’s being devoured, and it sends a shiver up his spine, which isn’t entirely unpleasant. He’s never felt so desired before and almost closes his eyes, so Yuuri can just take him in front of all these people.

“Don’t ever take your eyes off me,” Yuuri commands, voice low and husky, as his fingers squeeze Viktor’s. Viktor thinks he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to because at that moment Yuuri demands all the attention.

Viktor watches Yuuri skate to the center of the rink, taking all the warmth with him. Viktor can now breathe easier and actually put his mind to coaching and critiquing his student. He still touches his forehead though and wonders if what had just transpired was real. The spot certainly tingles, so it must have happened.  

 _He’s far too different today,_ Viktor muses to himself. _What’s flipped his switch? Not that I mind, but I am curious._  

When the music starts, Yuuri transforms from the timid, pork cutlet bowl loving man to a minx, whose eyes speak of mischief and beckon viewers to do his bidding. He licks his lips, an addition to the routine which Viktor didn’t know he needed in his life until now. Viktor’s own tongue darts out, unable to contain its excitement and wanting to taste Yuuri’s lips too.

When Yuuri throws his head back and regards Viktor with those sultry eyes that has Viktor weak in the knees, Viktor’s own eyes widen. He actually feels himself blush because Yuuri seems to be _undressing_ him with his eyes. Even so close to the ice, Viktor feels hot and lightheaded. His palms sweat in his gloves and his clothes feel suffocating. He hooks a finger under the collar of his shirt to loosen it a bit. Viktor gulps and continues watching his pupil’s performance with a critical eye. He is first and foremost Yuuri’s coach and should keep his thoughts in that direction—for the time being anyway.

As Yuuri performs, Viktor is left speechless because everything is perfect. He glides on the ice as if he were flying and Viktor can almost imagine a pair of black wings protruding from his back. When he jumps, Viktor thinks he’s going to flutter off because Yuuri truly is too mesmerizing for this world. After the breathtaking performance, Viktor can’t help but let out a loud whoop of joy. He wants to pull Yuuri into his arms and praise him on a job well done, but he has to hurry to the kiss and cry for the scores.  

As expected, Yuuri shatters his old score and takes the lead. Viktor couldn’t be prouder and hugs him tight as the cameras snap pictures of the attractive duo. When time comes to observe the other skaters, Yuuri is oddly quiet, especially during Christophe’s performance. Even when Viktor comes behind Yuuri to wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist and rest his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder, there are no words. Yuuri simply leans back into Viktor’s chest and rests his own arms over Viktor’s. They’re close, but these past few months they’ve crossed all sorts of boundaries. So why does this feel more intimate than any time they’ve spent in the hot springs? Viktor feels too warm and not just from all the clothing. When he turns his nose to the side, it almost brushes the side of Yuuri’s neck and he smells a hint of the intoxicating peppermint mingled with sweat. He wants to lick, to taste but he refrains, focusing on being a dutiful coach first. 

If Yuuri’s performance was Eros, then Christophe’s performance is Eros on steroids. It’s so erotic and that’s almost embarrassing to watch. Phichit and Guang Hong are blushing to the tips of their ears and squirming uncomfortably in their shoes. Viktor chuckles silently. Yuuri feels the vibrations on his back and regards Viktor with a funny expression but doesn’t make a comment.

The audience is enthralled, but Christophe’s routine is definitely not Viktor’s cup of tea. Unlike Yuuri’s performance, Christophe’s leaves nothing to the imagination. The audience knows exactly what’s going on, knows the exact nature of this routine. It’s the obscenest show yet, filled with animalistic pleasure, and all Viktor can think is how he never wants Yuuri to perform like that. He wants Yuuri to perform in a way that teases the audience and keeps them coming back for more. _Can’t having everyone thinking you’re too easy_ , Viktor thinks. When Christophe is finished, Yuuri is stock still and has a death grip on Viktor’s arms. He let’s go suddenly and hides his face in his hands.

“I guess today’s sex appeal award goes to Chris,” Yuuri sighs as Viktor consoles him by patting his arm. There’s something off about Yuuri’s voice though, something Viktor can’t quite put a finger on it. When Yuuri looks up, Viktor’s breath catches in his throat because once again Yuuri’s looking at him like he wants to devour him whole. He feels like a prey watching the predator circle him while it waits for the perfect moment to strike. Viktor shudders.

“Are you cold, Viktor?” Yuuri asks and Viktor scoffs internally. _Quite the opposite, actually._

Yuuri momentarily reverts back to his concerned, innocent self. Viktor is surprised that he finds himself missing the _other_ Yuuri.

“I’m fine,” he chokes out and Yuuri smiles like he knows a big secret.

He turns to face Viktor and places his hands on Viktor’s shoulders, leaning right into his face. _I’ve created a monster_ , Viktor thinks as he wills the blush to stop spreading to his cheeks. He can see people from the corner of his eye whispering (no doubt about them) but all he can do is stare into Yuuri’s half-lidded eyes. Is this how Yuuri felt when Viktor invaded his personal space? If he had known before, he wouldn’t have done it. (Actually, he still would have because he’s weak and loves this man, but he can now relate to the flustered Yuuri from a few months ago.) Oh, how the tables have turned.

He thinks Yuuri is about to kiss him because _they are so close_. Viktor can count the individual eyelashes draping over Yuuri’s eyes like heavy curtains. His gaze flickers to Viktor’s lips before he speaks.

“After the interviews, let’s hurry back to the hotel, Viktor. I want to _celebrate_.” Yuuri licks his lips suggestively, and Viktor’s mouth goes dry. _Seriously, what’s flipped his switch?!_ Viktor thinks desperately.

“Yeah—yeah sure thing, Yuuri. Whatever you want,” Viktor actually _stutters_ for the probably the first time in his life.

Yuuri’s smile is way too innocent in contrast to his words and actions. “Great!” He flits off to the interviewers like a butterfly after a flower. Viktor wonders what just happened before he follows him, heart hammering in his chest.

The televised interview doesn’t last long and soon, Viktor and Yuuri are making their way outside to hail a taxi. The entire time, Yuuri stays glued to Viktor’s side, an arm looped through Viktor’s and those toffee brown eyes swirling with mischief. Yuuri laughs and jokes like normal but there is always a smirk playing at the corner of his lips, the kind of smirk that only means trouble. He’s completely oblivious to the people’s blatant stares but Viktor can almost feel them physically pierce his back, especially Yakov’s and Christophe’s. He can read their minds, _What are you doing with your life, Viktor? Coaching and stringing along that overzealous fan while you could still be furthering your career..._ Their thoughts make him angry, so he hugs Yuuri to his side, proving his point: _I have chosen him and will always choose him._ He’s glad when Yuuri hugs him back without any hesitation.

“So, what do you want to do to celebrate, Yuuri?” Viktor asks when they’re in the cab. He was planning on taking Yuuri out to a fancy restaurant, but Yuuri made it explicit that he wanted to return to the hotel. Maybe they could order takeout and watch a movie?  

Yuuri taps his chin with his index finger in contemplation, but Viktor has a feeling it’s all for show; he’s already picked what he wants. Yuuri turns to Viktor with sparkling eyes. “It’s a surprise,” he says and winks.

Viktor blinks owlishly and Yuuri has the audacity to outright laugh at Viktor’s confused (and flustered) expression.

“Alright then,” Viktor mumbles to himself.

Soon, they arrive at the hotel and Yuuri quickly leads them to Viktor’s room. Viktor has never seen him so impatient before. He wonders what is that Yuuri could possibly want. Yuuri’s face is determined, like a calm before a storm. Viktor worries about how much damage this storm will cause once it unleashes its power.

 Viktor barely closes his room’s door before Yuuri is on him, arms wrapping around his neck and warm breath fanning Viktor’s face as he speaks.

“Are you proud of me, Viktor?”

Viktor’s hands hang limply at his sides and he wonders if Yuuri is getting him back for those months of torture. His heart is thumping so loudly that he fears Yuuri can hear it in the quiet room. He gulps and Yuuri hungrily watches his Adam’s apple bob.

“Of course I am, Yuuri. I told you so,” Viktor wonders where he mustered the courage to answer back in such a steady voice.

Yuuri grins like a shark, and Viktor didn’t even know it was possible to look so predatory in glasses until now. Yuuri raises on his tip toes and his breathe tickles Viktor’s ear. The tiny hairs on Viktor’s body raise in curiosity, and his eyes flutter shut.

“I know what I want as my reward.” Yuuri’s lips brush the shell of Viktor’s ear as he whispers. Viktor represses the violent shudder threatening to wrack his body and holds Yuuri’s waist to ground himself. He feels like he’s going to float away otherwise.

“Yeah?” Viktor whispers back, “And what is it you want?”

“I want…” Yuuri begins and pauses because he likes to keep Viktor squirming.

He untangles himself from Viktor and takes his hand, leading Viktor closer to the bed. He gently pushes at Viktor’s shoulder and Viktor gets the hint. He sits down on the bed, staring up at Yuuri in confusion. After a beat of silence, Yuuri straddles him, thighs pressed tight against Viktor’s hips, and arms once again circling Viktor’s neck. Viktor is so surprised that he actually squeaks. _Squeaks_!

“Yuuri, wha—what are you doing?” Viktor flounders, heart in his throat. If Yuuri is getting him back, surely this is taking it too far?

“I want my reward, Viktor,” Yuuri purrs, “I want you to fuck me.”

Viktor shoots off the bed so fast that Yuuri falls flat on his ass with a gasp.

“Sorry!” Viktor says hurriedly as Yuuri glares up at him from the floor. He offers his hand, turning all the shades of red possible when Yuuri takes it. When Yuuri is back on his feet, Viktor realizes the gravity of what Yuuri has just demanded.

Viktor narrows his eyes at the man in front of him. No way can this be his sweet, pure Yuuri. “Did Christophe slip something in your water?” Viktor blurts out.

Yuuri regards him with a _are-you-fucking-serious-right-now?_ kind of expression, and really when did his student become like this? There are signs before someone changes so drastically. Did Viktor miss them all?

“No,” Yuuri says. His eyes bore into Viktor’s, nearly black save for the sliver of brown which is slowly disappearing as well. “I really mean it, Viktor. I want to have sex with you. And I know you want to have sex with me too.”

Viktor wants to hide from shame because it’s true. He’s wanted Yuuri in _that_ way from the moment he saw him skate his routine on his phone back in Russia. But things had changed. His feelings had developed and blossomed into something he could never have comprehended. He had started to care for Yuuri and slowly but surely had fallen in love with the student he was supposed to nurture. It’s not like he asked for it. It just…happened. And Viktor is glad it did because it feels like the most natural thing in the world.

Of course he still wants to have sex with Yuuri, but he doesn’t want it to be a onetime thing anymore. He also knows that he _can’t_ because as close as they’ve gotten these last few months, Viktor still doesn’t know for sure if Yuuri feels that way about him too. The love Yuuri harbors for Viktor may very well be different from the love Viktor harbors for Yuuri. It’s painful, this waiting game which is probably why Viktor can’t help but be so touchy-feely with Yuuri all the time. He’d hoped being in such close proximity might invoke some feelings in Yuuri. He knows it was underhanded and not the best tactic but he couldn’t help himself. Until now Yuuri never showed interest in that sense but now that he is, Viktor is anything but excited. All he can wonder is why?

So he asks.

“Well, I thought I made it pretty obvious when I announced my love for you on national television,” Yuuri smirks and Viktor thinks he is a little katsudon no more. No, this is an entirely different Yuuri, one that can make grown men fall to their knees. Viktor is in that category.  

Viktor shakes his head to clear his muddled mind. He’s is still not satisfied with Yuuri’s answer. “But why now? We’re not in the rink anymore, Yuuri. I think you may be getting your feelings while you’re on and off the ice confused.” He’s about to usher Yuuri out of his room because he can’t do this, not tonight anyway. He needs time to think, time to read into this situation and deem it genuine or not.

But Yuuri is having none of that as he stays rooted to his stop like a stubborn mule. “That’s a load of bullshit and you know it. I am the same person on _and_ off the ice. My feelings for you are the same too.” He takes both of Viktor’s hands into his. “You chose me for a reason, and now I choose you. I thought I didn’t deserve you and people telling me that same thing made me think that maybe I don’t deserve such a legend. Then I realized, why can’t I deserve you? I do deserve you. I have earned your respect, your affection, your love and you have earned mine. Call me greedy but now I want more. I want all of you to myself, Viktor.”

Viktor is speechless. He keeps opening and closing his mouth but no words come out. Finally, _finally_ he clears his throat and speaks. “I want all of you to myself too, Yuuri—God, I do—but the competition—.”

“I’ll be fine,” Yuuri interrupts him. “Besides, I have great stamina, remember?” He winks and Viktor groans, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“It’s not about stamina, Yuuri. You need to rest and this… _activity_ definitely doesn’t allow that. I can’t have you limping on the ice for your next performance.”

“Well, you’re awfully confident,” Yuuri quips, quick as a whip.

Viktor plasters a fake smile on his face but his eyes narrow to slits. “Care to repeat that?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri sneers, “I doubt you could fuck me until I couldn’t walk.”

Viktor knows he’s being baited, can see the twinkle in those brown eyes, but he thinks Yuuri must really want this if he’s resorting to such schemes. He feels his wall crack and crumble altogether when Yuuri bites his plump lower lip.

Without a warning, he dives in to kiss Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri although surprised, responds eagerly, moving his lips in sync with Viktor’s. Meanwhile, Viktor is having a mental breakdown because he can’t believe he’s finally kissing his Yuuri. He has dreamt about this moment since the day he saw Yuuri in the hot spring but no fantasy comes remotely close to reality.   

Viktor has a battle raging inside of him. He wants to take this slow, savor the moment, but he also just wants devour Yuuri. It looks like Yuuri doesn’t want to take it slow because he pulls and nips at Viktor’s lips, asking to deepen the kiss. When Viktor doesn’t give in right away, a whine builds up at the back of Yuuri’s throat and he resorts to tugging Viktor’s hair instead. After a particularly vicious pull, Viktor gasps from the pain, and Yuuri takes that chance to shove his tongue into Viktor’s mouth. It’s wet and uncoordinated since it’s Yuuri’s first kiss, but it leaves Viktor dizzy. He can taste the breath mint on Yuuri’s tongue as he sucks on it, and Yuuri moans, a sound Viktor had imagined before but never thought he’d ever hear. It’s so lewd, unlike any sound the innocent Yuuri has made before, that Viktor pulls back to appraise the man in front of him.

Yuuri looks absolutely wrecked with his chest heaving and all they’ve done is kiss. His glasses are askew and there’s a high flush on his cheeks. His lips are red and glistening with saliva, some even gathering on his chin. Viktor’s cock twitches in interest before Yuuri attacks his lips again. He walks them towards the bed until the back of Viktor’s legs hit the edge of the mattress, and Viktor falls onto the covers and pillows. Yuuri grins at him before taking off his glasses and straddling Viktor’s hips.

“Let’s take this off, shall we?” He makes quick work of the top half of Viktor’s suit and throws it somewhere behind him. Viktor is astounded by Yuuri’s eagerness and speed, but all thoughts die though when Yuuri explores Viktor’s chest with his greedy fingers. Viktor shudders when Yuuri grazes his nipples and by now he’s sure Yuuri can feel how hard his cock is through the fabric of his pants.

Yuuri leans down to nuzzle his nose along Viktor’s throat before nipping at the skin. Viktor moans quietly because his neck has always been a sensitive point and Yuuri takes note of that as he starts sucking on the warm flesh. Viktor enjoys this, enjoys being marked by Yuuri. He wants Yuuri to mark him up everywhere, and he does. Yuuri leaves a constellation of love bites all along Viktor. They bloom a vivid purple on Viktor’s pale skin, and he thinks come tomorrow he will press on them and feel the dull pain spark memories of tonight.

He’s so lost in the sensations that he doesn’t realize Yuuri is unzipping his pants. Viktor lifts his hips off the bed so Yuuri can tug them off. The fact that Yuuri is still clothed and he’s in nothing but his skimpy black underwear turns Viktor on more than he thought possible. Yuuri smirks at his choice of undergarments and leans down to Viktor’s crotch, eyes never leaving Viktor’s. They’re molten like the darkest of chocolates and Viktor can’t help but drown in them.

“I think it’s so sexy you wear these, Viktor,” he breathes over Viktor’s cock and Viktor can feel a dribble of precum leak over his slit. It stains his tight panties (there’s no other word to describe them), and Yuuri’s eyes zero in on the spot. Viktor clutches the bedsheets tightly when Yuuri mouths at the tip of his cock through the material. He nearly stops breathing when he sees Yuuri suck at his cock like it’s second nature to him. When did Yuuri become so brazen? It’s difficult digesting the information that his little piggy isn’t so pure anymore, that he may have just watched videos on this act (and maybe even touched himself while doing so) to prepare him for this night. It shakes Viktor’s world.

When Yuuri drags Viktor’s panties down with this teeth— _with his teeth!_ —and frees his cock, Viktor sighs in relief. It really was getting too tight. Yuuri eyes the thick and hard cock in front of him hungrily before grabbing it by the base and licking the head. The flat of his tongue teases the slit and Viktor can’t help but grip Yuuri’s hair, urging him on. His eyes meet Viktor’s again and Viktor gulps because once again he feels like the prey. But, he doesn’t mind being eaten alive.

Yuuri is slow and careful in his movements because as many videos as he may have watched, he still has never had actual practice. He knows he’s inexperienced, so he doesn’t even bother taking in more than he can handle. It doesn’t matter though because Viktor is still falling apart beneath him, groaning and carding his fingers through his hair. He puts on a show, hallowing his cheeks and making sure the saliva and precum drip down his chin, because he knows Viktor is watching.   

Viktor admits he’s had better blowjobs given to him, but there’s something distinctly erotic about Yuuri’s mouth that has him ripping at the seams. It’s hot and his tongue seems to leave behind a trail of lava as it runs along the underside of his cock. It’s gradual and deliberate, and Viktor could have a toe-curling climax from just this.

“Yu—Yuuri,” Viktor struggles to find words amidst this pleasure. “You need to stop before I come.”

Yuuri pops off and a string of saliva and precum connects his lips to the tip of Viktor’s cock. Viktor groans at the sinful sight, wondering what good he had done in this world to deserve this reward, to deserve Yuuri.

Yuuri hops off the bed and Viktor stares at him in confusion. “Where do you keep the condoms?” He asks Viktor as if he were asking about the weather.

“Uh—in my bag. Inside the left zipper.”

Yuuri finds a condom and gets lube from his own bag, throwing the things on the bed. Then, he starts stripping. Viktor watches with a dry mouth and wide eyes as he sheds the layers of clothing tantalizingly slow. Yuuri knows Viktor is watching him so he exaggerates his movements, wiggling his hips, touching himself as if it were an accident, _gasping_. _Yes_ , Viktor thinks vaguely, _I have definitely created a monster_.

When Yuuri is naked, he resumes his position atop Viktor’s hips. He wiggles his ass to get comfortable but Viktor knows it’s just to tease him. He feels like cock slide down the middle of Yuuri’s tight ass and he groans.

“Yuuri, please don’t tease,” Viktor begs him.

Yuuri kisses his cheek sweetly. “Ok, I’ll prepare myself.”

Viktor starts. “I—I can prepare you, Yuuri, since it’s—you know, your first time.”

“It may be my first time but I’m no prude,” Yuuri chuckles. “I do this when I masturbate,” his voice drops low, “although it is true that I always imagine it’s your fingers inside of me and not my own.”

Viktor’s jaw drops at the confession but Yuuri continues with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “But tonight I want you to watch. _Don’t ever take your eyes off me_.”

Viktor sits up as Yuuri gets comfortable between his parted legs, pillows propped up behind and under his back. In this position, Viktor has the perfect view of Yuuri’s flushed cock, leaking on his abdomen, and his hole. His hole is pink and tight and Viktor wants to touch, to taste but he knows he’s not allowed to. He follows Yuuri’s command and watches with rapt attention as Yuuri slicks up his fingers with lube and circles them around his entrance. He sighs as he inserts a finger and starts working it against the ring of muscle. Soon he adds another and scissors them.

Viktor bites the inside of his cheek so hard he tastes blood. Watching Yuuri is torture. It’s torture having him so close but unable to touch. His Yuuri looks so perfect spread out before him, ready for the taking. Yuuri regards Viktor with hazy, hooded eyes. His body is covered with a light sheen of sweat that gives him an ethereal glow, and Viktor again thinks he’s too beautiful for this world. Yuuri extends a hand before adding a third finger and Viktor takes it, intertwining their fingers. The third finger is a bit of a stretch, and Yuuri grimaces. His hold on Viktor’s hand tightens and all Viktor can do is stroke his thumb over Yuuri’s wrist, hoping the touch would provide some relief.

Viktor witnesses the exact moment when the pain turns to pleasure. Yuuri curls his fingers and Viktor hopes the walls of their hotel room are thick enough to absorb the moans. Yuuri throws his head back in ecstasy, rutting down harder on his fingers and hand squeezing Viktor’s to the point of numbness.

“Viktor,” Yuuri cries, “I’m ready. I wanna fuck. I wanna ride you.”

Where did his pupil learn to say such filthy things?

Viktor barely agrees to this arrangement before Yuuri is ripping open the condom packet and sliding the condom on Viktor’s cock. He slicks up Viktor’s cock with a generous amount of lube. Viktor lays back and watches Yuuri straddle him again and place his hands on Viktor’s pectorals. There’s a hesitation in his movements that wasn’t there before. When Viktor looks into his eyes, they seem anxious. He knows it’s Yuuri’s first time, knows he’s nervous. He slides his hands over Yuuri’s thighs, which still have just enough fat to make Viktor want to sink his teeth in. They continue rubbing up over his hips and waist in a soothing manner, and Viktor offers a reassuring smile. The small action seems to do the trick as the fire in Yuuri’s eyes returns. He lifts himself up slightly and holds Viktor’s cock to his entrance. He takes a shaky breath before slowly sinking down on Viktor’s cock.

It’s tight, so tight that Viktor’s eyes screw shut and his fingernails dig into Yuuri’s delicate skin, leaving behind deep crescents. Yuuri stills and whimpers above him.

“Yuuri?” Viktor rasps, “Are you ok? I can pull out if—.”

“No!” Yuuri interjects, “I’m fine. Just—just give me a moment.”

Viktor nods and does just that. He takes deep breaths to keep himself composed and not just pound into Yuuri. No, he has to let Yuuri take this at his own pace.

Eventually, he takes in more of Viktor’s cock until Viktor is fully sheathed inside of him. They both groan.

“Viktor, you—you’re so deep,” Yuuri manages to say between shallow breaths.

“And you’re so hot inside, Yuuri,” Viktor responds, and he can feel the warmth of the flush beneath his fingers as he caresses Yuuri’s cheek. In fact, Yuuri’s entire body is blossoming pink. He’s a full body blusher.

Yuuri swoops down to kiss Viktor and undulates his hips. Viktor moans because it feels unfathomably good. Yuuri breaks the kiss and starts moving, using Viktor’s chest as leverage to push himself up and down. Their moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin is obscene, and once again Viktor hopes their walls are thick enough.

By now Yuuri has gotten used to the position and actually seems to be enjoying himself as he bounces on Viktor’s cock, occasionally tugging on his own.

“Oh, Viktor—” His words are cut off with a long moan. “You feel so good inside me!” His nails rake down Viktor’s chest leaving behind tracks of red. Viktor grimaces from the pain but no way does he want this to stop.

“Come on, fuck me hard, Viktor,” Yuuri purrs with a roll of his hips and Viktor loses it. He thrusts hard into Yuuri, who gasps, back arching and thighs trembling. He let’s go of his inhibitions because this is what Yuuri wants and whatever Yuuri wants, Viktor will give it to him.

He grabs Yuuri by the hips and rams into him, searching for the bundle of nerves that will have Yuuri seeing stars. It only takes a slight shift in the angle before Yuuri collapses on top of him, crying and shuddering. _Found it_ , Viktor thinks triumphantly and abuses that spot relentlessly. Yuuri buries his face in Viktor’s neck, warm breath tickling Viktor’s collarbones as he pants.

“Ahh! Ri—right there! Please don’t stop, Viktor, _fuck!_ ” Yuuri begs and meets Viktor’s thrusts ardently.

 _Trust me, I don’t intend to_ , Viktor thinks.

He doesn’t know how much longer he’ll last especially with Yuuri squeezing him so tightly. But he wants Yuuri to come first, so he takes Yuuri’s cock and jerks him off in time with his thrusts. Yuuri keens and claws at Viktor’s shoulders. He humps into Viktor’s hand erratically.

“Vik—Viktor, I’m gonna co—,” Yuuri warns before clenching deliciously over Viktor’s cock and spilling all over Viktor’s fist and stomach. Viktor works him through his orgasm and Yuuri goes boneless on top of him. When he’s regained some semblance of his surroundings, Yuuri takes Viktor’s hand and licks his own come off, never breaking eye contact as he does so.

That lewd sight is enough to make Viktor come with a growl. The orgasm is powerful, and Viktor thinks his soul is ascending heaven. He feels like he’s floating away until he scatters and every part of him combines with the night sky.

When Yuuri kisses him hot and sweet, he descends from his high, holding his lover close. He can taste Yuuri on his tongue and it’s intoxicating. If he hadn’t just come right now, he might be able to go another round. But he also knows that even though Yuuri has great stamina, he really needs the rest.

He slides out of Yuuri, who whimpers at the loss. Yuuri lays down next to him as Viktor ties the dirty condom and trashes it. He grabs a few tissues and cleans Yuuri as best as possible.

“Yuuri, are you ok? Was I too rough?” Viktor asks worriedly.

Yuuri shakes his head and gives him a sated smile. “I’m fine, Viktor, and you were fantastic.”

Viktor kisses his forehead and Yuuri sighs at the contact. He gets up but Yuuri grabs his hand. “Where are you going?”

“Just getting some water. Gotta rehydrate, right?” Viktor says and Yuuri nods.

When they’ve quenched their thirst, Viktor pulls Yuuri to his chest and plays absentmindedly with Yuuri’s thick hair. He’s tired but also afraid to fall asleep, lest this turns out to be a dream. It’s still surreal to Viktor that Yuuri is also in love with him. His heart beats faster at the thought and he wonders if Yuuri can hear it.

Suddenly, Yuuri looks up at him, toffee brown eyes filled with a determined edge. “I want to announce to everyone that we’re together now. I want everyone to know that you are mine and I am yours.”

Viktor’s eyes widen to the size of the pork cutlet bowls he loves so much. He wouldn’t have minded if Yuuri wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but he can’t help but be over the moon from this decision.

“I like that,” Viktor whispers, lacing their fingers together, “I am yours and you are mine.”

And that will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Criticisms? Leave em in the comments or hmu on [tumblr](www.rolling-blunder.tumblr.com).  
> As always, kudos are very much appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
